Ellie
by Smnbkr
Summary: A kidnapper/murderer targets Jane.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear heavy footsteps approaching me quickly. Something heavy slammed into my stomach. I couldn't breathe for a few moments. I opened my eyes to see Lisbon standing in front of me all happy and cheerful, rather pleased with herself for what she did.

"What the hell Lisbon that hurt?" I looked at her trying to find a reason for her little violent outburst.

"What?" Lisbon looked at me with mock surprise.

"Why did you throw a book at me?" I was starting to become angry.

"Read it and tell me what is wrong with it." She looked at me in a weird way that I could not understand. It was almost like she was scared.

"Why do you want me to read a book about kidnappers?" I asked staring at her intently looking for a response that would tell me why she went from being cheerful to being scared.

"This man we are dealing with wrote this book I want you to read it and tell me what you think about him."

"Fine but can you leave me alone?" Lisbon walked off rather quickly slamming her office door. The author was Ben Were he is a suspect in a kidnapping turned into a homicide that happened earlier this week. He targeted people who he thought to be unhappy or suicidal and kill them thus releasing their inner pain.

Throwing the book on the floor I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I was so tired I couldn't even see correctly. I collided with a chair and just collapsed into it. God my head hurt and every other part of my body felt so heavy. I could not sleep since we found the first body. Her name was Ellen McConnell she was a lawyer for a small firm about a block from the CBI. She just reminded me of myself her husband and son were killed by an angry client and she blamed herself for their deaths.

Last night was the worst that I have had in a long time. The thoughts about how easy it would be just to let go. To let all the pain and guilt just disappear. I was so close I had the pain killers in my hand all I had to do was put them in my mouth and swallow. My phone had rang just as I was bringing my hand up to my mouth. Lisbon always did have a way with timing.

Grace walked into the kitchen and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey are you crying?" Grace asked looking at me with a worried expression.

I just got up and walked away. Turning to the bathroom I looked in the mirror. Tears were running down my face and I had dark rings under my eyes. Turning the water on and I splashed it onto my face a few times. Someone else walked into the bathroom and was standing behind me. Glancing up in the mirror I did not recognize him. Turning off the water I walked out of the bathroom and into the bullpen. I grabbed my jacket off the couch and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon was reading a file Grace had handed her.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Lisbon looked up at me quickly.

"Jane are you ok?"

"Wow that really shows how much you care Lisbon. Do I look ok to you? I have not slept in a week and I can feel my body shutting down. Every day I have to talk myself out of committing suicide. So no I am not ok."

I walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. The man from the bathroom walked up and stood beside me. The door pinged open and we stepped inside. The door opened again at the lobby and I stepped outside walked up to my car. The man was still following me. Turning to him I introduced myself.

"Hello I am Patrick Jane." Not very concerned I shook his hand and turned around not listening to what he was saying.

"I am Ben Were." The words took a second to sink in before I put it together he was the kidnapper. He heard everything I said back in the office holy shit what the fuck was I supposed to do now. I felt something hard collide with the side of my face. I spun around to see him, holding his briefcase above his head. He swung it down in an angle hitting me directly above my jaw. My head flew backwards and hit off of his car. The ground rushed up to meet me and Ben stood over me. This time he did not hit me with his briefcase he just punched me. God why the hell did I not pass out yet? He was thinking the same thing as he glanced at me suspiciously.

"M. Jane you seem very resilient today." He brought his hand up again and made contact with my nose. I could feel the blood running down my face. He just kept hitting me. I feel like the kid that the bully always picks on. He has punched me at least times. Finally he picks me up by the front of my jacket and smashes my face off of his car.


	2. Chapter 2

The side of my face was wet and sticky. I tried to lift up my hand to wipe it off but they were restrained somehow. I opened my eyes and saw nothing everything was black. There was a faint light in the corner but not enough to help me see anything. My hands were hand cuffed together and I was connected to something. Just then a door flew open and light flood the room.

"Fuck." God that made my head hurt. I tried to look away from the bright light. I looked down and I saw the entire front of my shirt was covered in blood.

"Mr. Jane you are finally awake, it has been almost a full day. I was worried you would not wake up." He snickered softly to himself. I really wanted to bash his face in at that moment.

"Yeah lucky me." My entire right side of my face was numb.

"Wow I really fucked up your face. Do you want to see?" Before I could respond he grabbed a mirror from somewhere outside the door. Holding it up to my face I looked at my blood covered face. My eye brow had a large gash over it my lip was torn open and my nose was broken and sideways. The last time I looked like this was when my wife's dad kicked my ass after her funeral. I was in the hospital for three days.

"Yes. I see you seemed to fuck it up. How am I supposed to get women now?" I joked. He was just staring at me. I wondered how psychotic he was and if there was a way out of this.

"You are funny." He said bluntly and it scared me. He put the mirror down and walked out of the room leaving the door open. Ten minutes later he came back in with a baseball bat.

"So how do you want to die Mr. Jane?"

"Wow you are even interactive and shit. Well I do not know why don't you surprise me?" I looked up at him he was smiling. Well that has to be good if he is in a good mood. Maybe he will kill me in a nonviolent way. Pssht. Who am I kidding? He was going to bash my head in with a fucking baseball bat and all I could do is let it happen.

To my surprise he just walked out of the room again not returning for several hours. I sat there trying to think of a way out. I felt something buzz in my pocket it scared my half to death. My phone. It was in the side pocket of my jacket. How the hell do I get it out? I had to try to get my jacket off. Slowly I started to slide the jacket off my shoulder using my cheek to push it off. The jacket slid down to where my hands were cuffed to the wall. Reaching for my phone he walked in I quickly slid the phone into my boxers. God this was an awkward feeling.

"I'm back." He was such a dick.

"No shit Sherlock I can see dumbass." Wow I have no idea why I was being a dick myself. I always try to stay calm in these types of situation but today I just couldn't manage to do so.

"Well I see someone is a little testy."

"Really, well I just got the shit kicked out of me and I am handcuffed to a wall on a strange place. I wonder why I would not be in the best mood? It just baffles my mind." God I really need to shut up I am going to make him angry.

"Fine you want to be a jackass. I will show you what happens to people who piss me off." He walked out of the room and returned with a shovel.

"Oh fuck."

"Well I can tell you this now if you survive this little encounter you will have trouble getting any." He held the shovel behind his back and swung as hard as he could. The shovel smashed into the side of my head. The top of it hit my ear and I could feel fresh blood running down my cheek.

"Do you always have this much hospitality Mr. Were?" He brought the shovel back up and smashed it into my nose. The blow blurred my vision and I could barely see anything.

"Only to the special guests, Mr. Jane."

"I feel honored that you consider me special. The last person to call me that was my mother."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No. I am a social butterfly you stupid mother fucker." Wow his face change three colors of red then. It was pretty awesome. I sort of felt like I was high. He grabbed the front of shirt and got really close to my face.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" His words were laced with hatred. I just burst out laughing. I could not help it he just looked funny when he was angry. He brought his hand up to my face and grabbed ahold of my nose and snapped it back into place.

"FUCK!" That hurt more than the shovel did. Blood was oozing from my nose. Fuck that it was like fountain. He walked away smiling and laughing hysterically. I reached back to grab the phone out of my pants. My head was splitting open and I was starting to lose consciousness. Pushing the one key and holding it in it started ringing.

"Agent Lisbon?" She sounded angry.

"Lisbon it is Jane can you track this number please? Ben made me his next target. Hurry he is really mad and I think he is coming back. I have to go sorry." Closing the phone I returned it back to its hiding place. Ben walked back into the room.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one I am going insane and talking to myself. It tends to happen to people who are disorientated." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Walking up to me he unlocked my hand from the wall and hauled me up in the air by my sore ear. He replaced the cuffs back onto my hand and we walked over to a small table in the corner of the room. He threw me into the chair. Grabbing the baseball bat he brought it harshly down against my knee. I could feel it pop.

"What the fuck?"

"I can have you trying to escape now can I?" He ripped me out of the chair and forced me out the door. He semi-supported my weight as we hobbled into what looked like some sort of morgue. This guy was beyond creepy stalker.

"Were you raped as a child?" I just blurted that out with no real rhyme or reason.

"What?"

"Did someone force themselves onto as a child?" I still could not figure out why I was acting so strange. I would pry into people's lives that was what I did for a living, but this was different. I really just wanted to make him angry. Almost like I wanted him to cause me pain.

"No. Were you?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you start this random topic of conversation?"

"I am not entirely sure." He sat me down in yet another chair. The room smelled like dead people. He walked over to a fridge that was placed in the corner opposite from me grabbing a needle from the counter beside the fridge. He opened the fridge and grabbed a small glass thing. I was starting to lose consciousness as the room was spinning.

"Wow this room looks really cool right now almost like when you were a kid and you throw all the random things in the blender and turn it on."

"Well I am glad you find pleasure in that." He walked over to me with the needle in his hand. He placed his hand on my ear and pushed my head down. I could feel the needle puncture my skin. Then I could not feel anything. The room cleared up for a few seconds and I could see the door fly open.

"CBI put the needle down." It was Cho. Wow majorDéjà vu. I myself fall off the chair. Lisbon ran over to me and checked my pulse.

"He is fading." Everything happened so fast after that Lisbon was trying to keep me awake and my body just shutdown. Everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon's POV

Jane left early yesterday now he did not come in today I was starting to become worried that he did something to himself. I was getting ready to tell Cho to go to his house and see if he was there. My phone started to ring with the normal ear-piercing obnoxious ring tone.

"Agent Lisbon?" I forgot to check the caller ID. Whoever it was did not respond right away. I was getting ready to hang up when the hoarse voice of Jane came through the speaker.

"Lisbon it is Jane can you track this number please? Ben made me his next target. Hurry he is really mad and I think he is coming back. I have to go sorry."

"Jane are you ok?" He had already hung up by the time I asked. Running into the bullpen I needed Van Pelt to track his phone.

"Van Pelt track Jane's phone he was taken by Ben." A worried look crossed her face.

"Sure boss it will only take a minute."

"Cho and Rigsby you guys get the vests." They walked out without a response. I wonder if he is alright. A wave of nausea swept over me and I felt horrible. I have never been scared.

"Boss! I got it. He is at a warehouse about an hour from here." The boys walked in and were all suited up carrying me and Grace's vests. Putting on the vests, while walking outside we quickly jumped in the car and drove off. The building was large and the front door had a chain around it. Cho raised his gun and shot it off of the door. Rigsby was the first in followed by me. Upon entering the building you could see a light coming from a door on the other side of the building.

"OK. Is everyone ready?" I was nervous and I started to shake. Approaching the door Rigsby kicked it in. The sight in front of me was terrible Jane was covered in blood and his on eye was almost swollen shut. The scariest thing of all was that Ben pulled the needle out of Jane's neck.

"CBI drop the needle now." Cho was yelling at the kidnapper. Ben oblidged and dropped it. Cho walked over and handcuffed him. Jane slid off of the chair and I ran over to him.

"Jane, Jane stay with me!" He was staring into my eyes like a starving animal looking for food. He started to slowly close his eyes.

"God dammit Jane come on. Stay with me."

"Boss EMT will be here in five minutes." Grace was staring dumbstruck at Jane who was lying unconscious on the floor.

The EMTs showed up and took Jane to the nearest hospital. I did not move I was too shocked to move. How could this have happened to him? Grace helped me up and helped me walk to the suv.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane POV

You know that F.M.L. feeling you get when you feel like shit? Well that does not compare to how I felt when I woke up in the hospital. My entire body hurt like hell. Lisbon was sitting beside me in the hospital chair. She was asleep and softly snoring, she seemed like a little kid. Ugh. I really wish that Ben would have been successful in his attempt. How many times do people want to be murdered? Wow. My brain is really fucked up right now.

"Jane, how do you feel?" She was awake now great now I have to talk about what happened.

"Like I got the shit kicked out of me by a madman." It would probably be bad if I asked her to shut up.

"Do you need me to do anything for you Jane?"

"Can you leave? I really do not feel like talking to retarded bitches at the moment. Thanks."

"What the fuck Jane? Why are you being suck a dick lately? I am tired of your shit. I should have let Ben kill you." Wow she was pissed I guess I could not blame her.

"Fuck you I do not have to deal with you. Get the fuck out of my room! You should have let Ben kill me then I would not have to listen to you bitch about your fucked up life." God I really hate her right now.

"Jane I hate you." Wow she sounded like a kindergartener who just got owned by their best bud.

"The feeling is mutual. There may even be a fan club of people who hate me. I really could not give a fuck less if you hate me. Now will you fucking leave my room before I call security. Thankfully Lisbon walked out. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I really was tempted to kill myself right now. It would be so easy to let all the bullshit and pain behind.

There was a set of crutches beside my bed. Getting up I grabbed them quickly and went to the nearest nurses' medicine station. It was easier to open then it should have been. I took four syringes labeled Morphine. There was a bathroom down the hall. I walked, fuck I hobbled into the bathroom and unwrapped the syringes. Taking the cap off of the needle I pushed it into my arm. I could feel it slowly enter my skin. Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion. Pushing down on the plunger I felt the cool liquid enter my arm. I repeated the steps for all four of the needles. I could not breathe and the room was closing in on me. Once again it felt as if the ground was rushing up to me. I was drowning I could feel nothing and everything at the same time. I felt all the pain disappear and all the sadness just leave my body. The door swooshed open and I could not make out who it was before I fell into a drug induced sleeping state.


	5. Chapter 5

Rigsby's POV

Sitting in the little waiting room I could clearly see Lisbon and Jane's heated conversation. I never saw Jane yell or really even get angry. Lisbon was fuming she looked like she was ready to rip Jane's head off. Lisbon stormed out of the room.

"Rigsby watch him make sure he does not get up." She was like majorly pissed.

"Ok boss. What do I do if he moves?"

"Arrest him, shoot him. I do not care if you kill him." Lisbon walked over to the elevator and hit the down button. Looking back to the room I saw that Jane was not there. Oh fuck. Getting up I walked over to the nurse's desk.

"Did you see where he went?" I pointed at his room frantically.

"That way." She pointed towards the bathroom. I was slightly relieved. At least he was not doing anything wrong just going to the bathroom. I walked back to the chair and sat down. That was when it hit me. The rooms have bathrooms in them. I jumped up from the chair and ran into the men's bathroom. He was lying on the ground with a few needles around him.

"Oh my god. Jane what the hell were you thinking?" He closed his eyes slowly. I jumped up from my position beside him. Running out of the bathroom I started yelling.

"I need help. Please I need help." A few people just looked at me strangely.

"What the fuck. Why are you staring at me? Do your job and help me." One of the doctors walked up to me.

"What is wrong Sir?"

"My friend he…. Ummm... he tried to kill himself. He is in the bathroom." The doctor ran into the bathroom. I followed closely behind him. He kneeled down beside Jane and took his pulse.

"His pulse is faint and rapid. I am going to need a crash cart. NOW!" Oh god Lisbon is going to freak. Another doctor brought in the crash cart. They rolled Jane onto his back. The first doctor checked his pulse again.

"He is crashing! Get the paddles!" Fuck me seriously why does this happen now? The doctor handed him the paddles. I walked out of the room I could not stand it anymore.

Several minutes later the doctors came out shaking their heads. The first doctor walked up to me.

"I am sorry for your loss. There is nothing we could do."

"Thank you for trying." I turned around and walked back into the waiting room. Flopping down into the chair I pressed my palms against my throbbing head. The thought of telling the team scared the shit out of me. Sooner or later I would have to do it. Pulling out my phone I dialed Lisbon's number. I felt a tear run down my face.

"What did Jane do? I swear I will kill him."

"No need he did it himself." I started to sob.

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"I am sorry I should have watched him better. It is all my fault."

"Rigsby we all knew he was depressed. When Jane wants to do something there is no stopping him. I am sorry was no stopping him."

"Ya. I guess so."


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbon's POV

I barely pulled out of the parking garage when Rigsby told me what happened. He could not be dead. I was so mean to him. I should have gotten him help when he started acting differently. He never yells at anyone. Pulling into the nearest spot I ran into the hospital. The elevator doors just closed so I ran up the stairs. Rigsby was sitting in the white plastic chair sobbing.

"Rigsby?" He looked up quickly wiping the tears off of his face.

"It is ok it is hard you do not need to hide your pain."

"I am so sorry Lisbon. You told me to watch him. I looked away for a second and he was gone." I pulled him into a hug a he cried on my shoulder for a few minutes.

"Did you tell the rest of the team?" Just then the elevator dinged and the rest of the team walked in.

"What happened?" Grace asked concerned.

"Jane killed himself." I told her.

"What? No he couldn't have he was so happy." I nodded slowly.

"How did he do it?" Cho looked at me. He had tears in his eyes.

"He overdosed on morphine."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Is Jane really dead? That is the million dollar question.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's POV

Why can't I just die? I was once again in handcuffs. Opening my eyes I saw an older man staring at me.

"Mr. Jane. Well you sure made it easy for me didn't you? I was trying to find a way to get you out of your room without anyone noticing. The whole suicide thing made it easy for me. When the dark haired man ran up to me and I could barely believe it. After that it was easy to get you out of the hospital undetected."

"How does Rigsby not know you took me?"

"I told him you were dead. He was rather torn up about it. Does he usually sob that way?"

"I wouldn't know I have never seen him cry."

"That is fantastic."

"Who are you?"

"Well I suppose since you are not a real psychic you would not know. You have been following me for a long time with no avail."

"So you are Red John?"

"Yes I am. I saw my time frame becoming very small. So I had to take you."

"What time frame?"

"To make you pay."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"My boy that would be far too easy. I will make you wish you were."

"I already do."

"Then this should be fun Patty."

"Did you just call me Patty? Holy fuck we have nicknames?"

"Yes we do you arrogant little prick." Looking down to break the eye contact I realized I was no longer wearing my cast. I was sitting in a red chair. There were several types of tools sitting on a metal table. He picked up knife. Of course it was apparently his weapon of choice. Grabbing my broken leg I gasped in pain. He plunged the knife under my knee cap.

"Fuck you bastard."

"Mr. Jane who do you think you are? No one gets away with pulling shit like that."

"I'm the mother fucking Easter bunny you retarded cock sucker."

"Oh my Pattie someone has a bit of a potty mouth. Did you talk like that around your daughter?"

"No you dumbass who swears at their six old children?"

"My parents swore at me."

"Well look how fucked up you turned out to be."

"I guess so." He looked like he was actually considering it.

"So what other fun activities do you have planned for me?"

"You seem rather eager for me to hurt you."

"What can I say I love to please people? " He pulled the knife out of my leg. Blood was flowing from my new wound. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain. His fist collided with my face. Let's just say he hit a lot harder than Ben.

"We cannot have you fall asleep you just got here. The fun has just started."

"Oh really because I am feeling rather bored at the moment?"

"Smartass. Do you know what happens to people who piss me off?"

"You kill them."

"In most cases that is true. You are special though. So I will treat you that way."

"Does that mean I get a lollipop?" I tried hard not to smile.

"No Pattie it means that you will be tortured almost to the point of death. When I am done I will drop you off at the hospital. I will take you again and continue to do this until I feel it is fit to stop."

"What a joy?" He smiled at me and grabbed a baseball bat off the table. Lifting me out of the chair he clipped my hands onto a hook hanging from the ceiling. My arms into a V shape. Smashing the bat into my stomach I could barely breathe. He continued doing this until I threw up on him.

"Did you know that it is rude to puke on people?" I looked at the front of his white shirt. It had a large red stain in the center. I was vomiting blood. Great so now I have internal injuries. My breathing was labored and it was hard for me to concentrate.

"Did...you...know...it...is...rude...too...hit...people...with...bats?" It was hard to speak due to the intense level of pain in my stomach. He grabbed my hair and pushed my head back violently.


	8. Chapter 8

Rigsby's POV

I had to go into the bathroom to see where it happened. The scene played in front of my eyes numerous times since I had left. Walking towards the bathroom the smell of blood filled my nostrils. Pushing the door open the red smiley face became apparent as it was displayed on the mirror. The battered body of the second doctor lay in front of the sinks. I ran out of the bathroom.

"Lisbon… Red….John…" I could not even comprehend what was happening.

"What? Hey Rigsby calm down. It is okay. Now tell me what is wrong." She was so calm but I knew she wanted to freak out right now.

"The second doctor that came into the bathroom is dead. The smiley face is drawn on the wall."

"Cho, call the coroner we seem to have a problem."

"Rigsby, can you take me to the body?" I walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open again.

"The first doctor is not here?" Lisbon looked at me with wide eyes.

"No."

"So we can assume he had something to do with the murder. Do you know where Jane is?"

"No."

"So we can also assume the doctor took him. Most likely he is still alive. The doctor would not take a dead body."

"Why did he take him?" I was still not aware of what was happening.

"The doctor either has connections with Red John or is Red John." Nausea swept over me and I could not hold it in. I pushed the nearest stall open and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Wayne are you ok?" Flushing the toilet I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I do not really even like Jane. Why do I care so much? I walked straight past everyone in the waiting room. The elevator was crowded and I did not feel like talking to people. I opened the door to the steps and ran downstairs. When I got to the bottom floor I waked into the lobby area and proceeded to the garage. I drove myself to the hospital so I did not need to worry about taking anyone else's car. The drive home was agonizingly silent. My mind was racing with all the things that happened today. When I got home I took of my shoes and threw them at the wall I collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane's POV

I was trying not to make eye contact with him. He pushed my head back harder.

"Look at me like your wife did." He unlocked my cuffs and made me stand on my own. Kicking my broken leg I collapsed onto the damp floor. I was lying in a pool of my own blood, rolling onto my back trying to avoid the blood. He stepped on my chest and pushed down as hard as he could. I was slowly being suffocated; my broken ribs were beyond causing me pain. There were gray dots shooting in front of my eyes. Pulling his foot up from my chest he swiftly kicked me in the head. My head jerked significantly to the left side. He walked out of the room, by the time he came back I passed out again.

When I woke up I was sitting back in the chair. I was wearing a blindfold now. His fist jabbed in my stomach.

"It is a lot harder to be prepared for the blow if you do not know where it is." I heard a clinking sound and then it hit me full force in the side of the face. Guessing it was an aluminum baseball bat by the sound. He hit me again this time coming straight down on my shoulder. It made an awful cracking sound. I tried to hide my pain as much as I could. His footsteps got softer and then the door slammed. It was so cold in the room, so lonely. A few minutes later the door flew against the wall causing me to jump slightly. He pulled the chair out from under my body causing me to hit the ground with a thud.

"Get up!" I tried to stand up but I could not get my body to cooperate with the seemingly simple task. The sound of something screeching on the floor startled me. I heard a soft grunt and the blow shortly followed. The chair broke apart when it hit me. Pieces of wood landed near me. I rolled onto my back and felt the piece of wood under my body. Wrapping my fingers around it I could hear him breathing above me. Now was my chance I used all the strength I possibly had kicked Red John's legs out from underneath of him. He landed directly beside me, without hesitation I shoved the splintered wood into his leg.

"Fuck!" I felt the cool metal under my fingers. He must have dropped the key when I knocked him over, quickly unlocking the cuffs and pulling of the blindfold off so I could see what was happening. He laid there gripping his leg moaning loudly. The piece of wood went into his leg in an upward motion. It was at least eight inches up into his leg. I handcuffed him to the table next to the door and searched the home for a phone.


End file.
